Mobile electronic devices, such as those configured to be handheld or otherwise associated with a user, are employed in a wide variety of applications and environments. The ubiquity of devices such as mobile phones, smart phones, and other similar devices indicates the popularity and desire for these types of devices. Mobile electronic devices are increasingly used to interact with the physical environment.